When Heroes are Born
by SeaOwl73
Summary: When Perseus Jackson was born, there were powerful forces at work that day. The gods gathered, waiting for the arrival of a hero. But what will happen when a monster kidnaps the baby? The Fates have a plan, and one thing is for sure. It's going to be a wild ride.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. So this is my first story. Um a few thinks to start, I will tell you if I'm away on vacation or if updates are going to be slow, I'll try to do update every weekend. Other than that just bear with me as I learn how to do this.

-C

I own nothing.. though I wish i did...

* * *

August 18th 1993 was a date to remember. Why? Well that was the night Sally Jackson gave birth. You see, the Gods are still alive. You heard right, they're alive! But it's a complicated thing. Back in the ancient times there was such a thing as the Ancient Laws, preventing gods and goddesses to interact with mortals and their children. After a few thousand years of this law, it was reconsidered. The gods noticed a shift in their children and the mortals. So as a result the Ancient Law was no more.

Then WW2 came. Basically the children of Zeus and Poseidon were on one side, and the children of Hades were on the other. When Zeus and Poseidon's kids won the war, they forced Hades to make an oath on the River Styx. They agreed to never sire any more children. They were just too powerful.

You need to know that when an oath on the River Styx is made it is a binding oath. Once made it should never be broken. Why? Because if broken then the oath breaker shall be punished. But if a god were to break it, then the punishment will go to their child or people/mortals or gods closest to them.

So of course the oath is broken. Zeus fell 'in love' with this actress and they had an affair. Lets just say that Hera was not happy. That's how Thalia came into this world. Poseidon actually did fall in love with Sally. They had met at Montauk beach. That gets us to where we are now, at a hospital in New York.

The 12 Olympians were there, plus Hades and Hestia. Poseidon was with Sally in the delivery room. Apollo had jumped at the chance to help with the birth, by being the doctor. Though the tension in the air was thick, the gods and goddesses were excited. Even Amphitrite and Triton were somewhat excited. Finally after hours of Sally being in labor, Perseus Jackson was born. The nurse cleaned him off and handed him to his parents.

The gods and goddesses started to come into the room, and Zeus even had Thalia that day. He got her every so often. When they were all settled into the room, Apollo came in fhe he had to do some paperwork regarding Perseus's birth.

"He is in the healthiest condition possible. Even considering the oath," Apollo told Sally and Poseidon. Sally smiled down at her son, and Poseidon was relieved that his son was not being harmed by the oath yet.

"That's good, that's good," he said mostly to himself.

Though the gods had to agree. They did not want to see the effect of the oath on anyone, mortal or not.

"How long does Sally have to stay here, Apollo?," Asked Poseidon as Sally continued to play with Percy as he had now opened his eyes. They were a startling sea green, and he had a tuft of raven black hair that Poseidon knew was never going to tame. It's a good thing Aphrodite hasn't seen him in the full yet, or else Sally might not get him back. As Poseidon and Sally looked at their son, Percy laughed pulling on his others hair. Poseidon smiled at his son's antics.

"I would say in about three days. That way Sally can heal, and Perseus can be checked on every so often to make sure he's alright," Apollo said.

Poseidon addressed Zeus, "Brother, I am going to need the next few days off.

"That is fine, as long as you don't neglect your duties that is," As Zeus answered Thalia jumped off his lap, and slowly made her way to Sally's bedside. She was halfway across the the room before Sally noticed her, and motioned for her to come closer. Thalia looked at Sally warily, as she had never seen Sally before today. Finally she decided Sally was safe. When Thalia reached the bedside Sally lowered Percy a little so she could see better, as she was on her tiptoes, arms on the bed and head with wide electric blue eyes trying to see over the side of plastic on the bed.

Thalia looked at Percy with curiosity, and he her. Electric blue on sea green, both studying the other. Thalia made the first move and poked Percy on the cheek, a little spark, like a shock you get from and blanket or carpet, came off her finger and onto Percy's cheek. His eyes widened comically, as did Thalia's because she realized that she had shock the new born baby. Then Percy started to laugh as he got over the new sensation. Thalia started to laugh as well, seeing as she didn't hurt her new cousin.

Sally chuckled softly. The gods and goddesses did too, see the little show of them meeting for the first time play out. Zeus knew that Thalia would have to start training soon if she was to control her powers.

Just then a nurse who was as pale as death and had straight black hair and ice blue eyes that felt like the could freeze you came in, "I'm sorry to disturb you all, but visiting hours are over." She gave a smile that looked genuine, but Thalia could feel the coldness and fakeness even though she was a few feet from her. Percy stopped laughing, as if he could feel something off about the nurse.

She stood standing in the doorway as everyone left. Thalia said a quick goodbye to Percy as her father took her hand in his and said his goodbyes and congratulations to Poseidon and Sally. As did the other gods and goddesses.

Perseus let out a yawn. His parents smiled at him. Poseidon checked the clock on the wall to see that it was a little passed 9:30. He looked down again to see Percy slowly drift off to sleep. But before he was fully asleep Poseidon kissed his son's temple and smiled at him. Then kissed Sally's temple, as they watched their newborn son fall into a deep sleep. Percy felt as if he was being wrapped in a warm blanket as his father smiled at him, and he watched as the world slowly turned dark. When Percy was completely asleep Poseidon picked him up from Sally's arms, and laid him gently in the crib like box provided for them.

"This was an eventful day," Sally said. Poseidon chuckled lightly, and looked at Sally.

"Indeed it has," he replied. "I think it's time we got some sleep don't you? I'll be taking this lovely little couch, while you get the nice bed," he said teasingly.

Sally laughed as he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He walked over to the couch and sat down. A blanket suddenly appeared in his hands. After he got comfortable, Sally turned the lamp light out.

"Good night my Queen," Poseidon said to Sally, using the title he gave her whenever he first saw her. "And to you my Little Sea Prince."

"Good night Poseidon, you as well my son," Sally said. Soon the family was fast asleep.

Little did they know that the nurse from before, the one who told them that visiting hours was over, was waiting in the shadows for them to sleep. Once she was certain that they would not wake up, she moved from her spot in between the door and the corner. Her heels made little clicking noises as she walked to the sleeping baby. As she picked him up he started to stir, making little noises of disgust.

"Sshhh. It's going to be okay, little son of the sea," she said in a soothing voice. As she walked out of the room and to the basement of the hospital, she kept him sleeping. No one stopped her as she walked to the elevators and went to the basement. When she stepped out her feet were slightly off balance. The nurse was no longer a nurse. Her skin still deathly pale, her black hair now up in flames. One leg a donkeys and another a Celestial bronze. Her fangs, though tiny, now showed as she transformed into her true form of an empousa. Percy had woken up from the trip down the elevator, but he was unusually quiet for a he knew something was not right. As the empousa continued to walk to the back of the basement he looked around frantically, then he started to cry when he didn't see his mother or father.

The empousa looked down that the child in her hands. She could kill him, but if she did then she would have to face the whole of Tartarus. She shivered just thinking about it. As she neared the very back of the basement, where there was no light, did she begin to slow her walk. The shadows started to gather and form into stairs that led straight down to Tartarus. As she began to descend she heard the scream of a mother who had just found out her child was stolen, as the seas raged for the loss of its prince. The sky's looked no better as the news hit Olympus. The empousa just smiled as the gateway to the stairs closed. But she knew that when the news was released out to the camps, and the Underworld, all Hades would break loose.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I would really like some feedback, just not flames. -C


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thanks to everyone who review. I honestly didn't think I would get any review. So thanks again! Nothing of importance, except to read my note at the end. Oh and that I update every week, just so people don't freak. Not that I really know that yet...So I had finished this at 4am so I'm a little sleep deprived. This chapter is longer than the last, by like a lot. Anyway onto the chapter.**

 **I own nada.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **14 years later.**

 **Percy's Pov.**

I woke up to having fiery water dumped on my head and chest. Erebus primordial of Darkness, and Eros primordial of Love, stood over me with a huge barrel in between them. They both had looks of pure innocence, with mischievous grins on their faces, because it's not like they just dumped water from the river Phlegethon over me, or anything.

It's the closest thing we have to water down here, but Tartarus made the river water more durable for me. I'm not sure how exactly, but I guess it helps that the whole land of Tartarus is….well.. His body...so he could most likely make the deadly waters more drinkable. It's also what I use to work with my 'powers' that they call my abilities. Though to me down here they're more of a curse. I've had to practice burning monsters with poisons, and other unworldly waters. They tell me stories of the world above. Well at least what it was like before their children cast them down here to live out the rest of their immortal lives in hell. Ha ha, do you get it, hell? Because Tartarus is the living form of hell in greek mythology… yeah okay I'll stop…

Anyway, my ADHD kinda took over there for a second. You know how people are in the middle of a sentence, and then they stop and they're like, 'Oh! Look at the pretty butterfly!', not that I've ever seen a butterfly-

I did it again. Stupid ADHD. Back to what's happening right now. The two devils were just standing there like they wanted to start a conversation. As I glared at them, they sat the barrel down on the ground by my bed.

"Our dearest sister said to come get you for training," Erebus said. Eros just smirked beside his brother. He loved to watch his sister and nephew 'train' the kid.

"Was the water really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes ," was Eros's simple answer as he began to cross to the door.

"Tell Great G that I'll be out as soon as I get dressed, and am not soaking wet," I told Erebus. He just nodded as a reply.

Once they left I got out of my bed. Surprisingly it was an actual bed, well as far as I can tell. It was a queen size bed with black sheets for covers. My room wasn't much either. Just one wardrobe full of dark clothes, the clothes always fit me no matter what. I think it's a magic wardrobe. Moving past the magic wardrobe, we have a door to the right of my wardrobe, which is right across from my bed, is a door leading to the bathroom. My bed is in the far left corner of the room and straight across from the bathroom door is the door that leads into a hallway which leads into many other corridors, which I still haven't explored them all. I've lived here for 14 years, and I still haven't finished exploring! 14 years. I haven't even left this wing of The Palace in all my life. Well except for like four trips with Nyx and Gaea to the land outside the castle.

I pulled on a black shirt and loose combat pants, like karate pants but softer. I laced up my black combat boots. Seriously what is with these guys and black. I mean, yeah I get they have to keep up appearances and stuff. What with this place being all dark and gloomy all the time, but can't there're be like a splash of color here and there?

Even my room's walls were black with veins of red, yellow, and orange, running through the wall. There was one window beside my wardrobe. I could see where the five rivers met, monsters roaming about, and a garden of flowers. I'm not sure who planted them, or whose garden it is but it was the only thing cheerful here.

I grabbed my shield laying next to my desk and my sword that was on the desk to the left of my wardrobe. My sword was in the form of a pen. I'm not quite sure about the history of it, mostly because they didn't tell me about it, but they did tell me that it was from my father when I was a baby.

I headed out my door into the hallway. I'm not going to bore you with the walk because, frankly, it's really long. You see it's a maze in here, no matter where you go it takes up to at least ten minutes to get there. I still get lost on the way to places I've been going to for my whole life.

Anyway, after about a 30 minute walk (me taking a wrong turn at one point), I finally made it to the training room. Gaea, or Great G when I'm a little irritated or just G, and her son Kronos, who I like to call Grandpa, just to spit with him because he's not every fond of me. But since I'm not looking for a fight _most_ of the time, I'll just call them Gaia and Kronos.

"Ah, there you are Perseus. I was starting to get worried that a monster had gotten you," that was Gaea. She was standing off to the side by a punching bag.

"It's not like they're allowed to anyway Gaea. Your husband forbade any of them to attack me unless it's for training or I'm no longer in your care," I replied.

Kronos scoffed. " Yes, dear ol' dad wanted to make sure you lived to see your sixteenth birthday down here. But that did prove a little bit harder than we anticipated, seeing as when you came here, not even a day old, you were getting attacked by monsters."

"You never did tell me why I was her-" I was cut of as Gaea said,

"That's not necessary to know, Perseus."

"But-"

"No buts. I don't want to hear it! I've told you a thousand times it's not important how you got here, just that you're here with us," she said in a firm tone that held no argument. She often used that tone when I brought up the subject of how I got here.

Kronos rolled his eyes, though his mother didn't see it. "I thought we were here to fight," he complained.

"Oh very well, but after you two have your weekly spar, it's time to work on your water abilities with actual water from the world above." As she said this it felt like my face lit up like a christmas tree. I had never been able to work with water from above before. "It was obtained by the empousa that had given you to us when she found you."

It was probably just me thinking that I heard her hesitate for a moment, like she almost said something secretive. I glanced at Kronos to see he had frozen like a statue. It's possible too. I've seen him do it with his time powers. Scared the crap out of me when he stood in front of my bedroom door for about a week.

All this happened in a second as Kronos moved to pick up his scythe. He gestured for me to come in the room, as I had been standing right inside the door frame. I looked around the room that was as big as two football stadiums. Nyx had told me what a football stadium was. She and Erebus went to a few games just to get away from here. Anyway, on my left was a door that led to a room full of weapons from swords to bows to machine guns. I'm not sure what primordials want with guns, but whatever. This is where i got most of the weapons I used when I was 12 and under. I have only had my sword Anaklusmos, or Riptide, for two years. They gave it to me when I was 12, and ever since then I've been increasing rapidly in my sword play more than I was.

I moved into the center of the room with Kronos. We stood facing each other for a second, waiting for Gaea to tell us to start. We waited for about five minutes, I'm sure that everyone had to get situated. According to my family, as I've called them, we are fun to watch. Gaea blew the horn, signaling us to start.

I got in my fighting position, waiting to see if he would make the first move. We circled each other a few times before he lunged at me, going to cut across my chest. I dodged out of the way, and slashed towards his knees. He blocked me with his scythe hooked around my sword. He made to disarm me, but I easily got my sword out of his hold and went back on the offence. I slashed at his chest, he deflected my blow. He moved to jab me in my stomach, but i knew he would fake that and head to slash upward. I blocked his blow just barely though, because he sped up time a little, his sword pierced my shoulder. I let a little cry of pain escape my mouth. He went for another slash to my chest. I blocked him easily.

Kronos hesitated for a split second, thinking of what to do next. That was all I needed to get in his guard. I moved to jab at his head, but moved my sword down to slash across his chest. I nicked him a little. Slowly but surely I was getting the upper hand. We continued like this for awhile. Slashing and jabbing, blocking and dodging. I was getting ready for the last blow I was going to make to end this, when the next thing I know my feet are falling out from underneath me. And now I'm laying flat on my chest, face in the dirt, when I feel the cold metal of Kronos' scythe on the back of my neck.

"Do you yield, youngling?"

"I yield, Gramps" Though I wasn't happy about it. Kronos' face scrunched up, kinda like he got a to sour lemon.

The primordials that were watching us came out. I guess now would be a good it to introduce you the the people that raised me. We have Nyx and Erebus. Eros, Aether, and Hemera. Then last but not least Gaea and Tartarus.

Nyx came up to me and padded my shoulder. "If you wouldn't have tripped on your own feet, you could have beat him," she whispered.

I chucked lightly. "Oh, you know me. I like to go out in a flare." She smirked, and ruffled my hair. I hated when she did that. I didn't need Erebus and Eros making fun of me because she like to treat me like a child.

"Come, Perseus, it's time for you to practice with with water from your fathers domain," Gaea said as Tartarus came back into the room a barrel.

I'm sure my face was one of pure joy, as Nyx laughed at my expression. Tartarus placed the barrel about two feet from me. "Now Perseus, I was you to concentrate extremely hard and make the water come out of the barrel and wrap around your feet," that was Gaea again.

I did as instructed. I expected this to be hard, like it was for me to start controlling the five rivers down here. So imagine my surprise when it took so little effort to life the whole of the barrel's contents and have them swirl around my feet. Almost instantly after the water touched me, I felt like all my energy was being restored, and the wound on my shoulder heal in a matter of seconds.

Gaea's face held a look of shock before it was replaced with a wide grin. "Good job Perseus, I'm not sure what I was expecting. But this is not it. Almost no effort to have control over the water...I wonder….if you have more water at your disposal," she mumbled that last part more to herself, but I ignored it. Pretending to be more interested into water.

Don't get me wrong, I love this new water more than any other I've tried. I think in that moment I decided that my new favorite color is blue. The color of this water was magnificent. Like a mix between a teal and turquoise. And it was _so much_ smoother than the other rivers.

"Wh-" I was cut off as I was about to ask Gaea a question.

"No. You do not need to know who your father is. All you need to know is that he has a little control of the ocean," liker earlier her voice told me no more arguing over this. I would find out who my parent are one day. I swear it in Kronos' name, I will.

Gaea sighed. "You have the rest of the evening off till dinner." With that the primordials started to file out of the room, and I began my trek back to my room. Once I got there I headed to my shower, which was just water from the Phlegethon _really_ deluded. After that and getting dressed, I headed to the library to see if I could find any information on gods of water. It took me about 40 minutes total to get there.

As I looked around I made my way to the right and back to the very back where I had found stories of the gods and goddesses earlier. I was, and still not, that interested in books, so I barely come here. But I did want to see if I could find any clues of who my father is. It took longer than I thought it would take me to get even close to a book with water gods in it.

Just as I was about to open that book to see if he was possibly in there, the bell for dinner rang. I made my way to the dining room, which was in the middle of the wing. I was there in under ten minutes. I walked in to see that Nyx, Erebus and Gaea were already here. I walked over to Nyx and sat down on her right, as Erebus was on her left. Tartarus appeared with Kronos and Tartarus sat at the head of the table with Gaea. Kronos sat across from me. Aether came and then Hemera a few seconds later. They sat between Kronos and Tartarus.

Monsters, well empousa, brought out our food, which wasn't mach. Well at least for me , anyway. Our meal consisted of ambrosia and nectar. I can't have a lot of this stuff or else I'll explode or something. I didn't really pay attention to Nyx as she told me this when I was about six.

I sat there for a few minutes waiting for everyone else to finish. There was light talk amongst the immortals. I never really bothered to join in, they usually forget that I'm here. As they finished up I asked Gaea if I could be excused. Her face was slightly shocked, as were the others, except Nyx as she sent me a sympathetic glance, that I was still here. "Oh, of course Perseus. Just don't go out of you room till morning. We don't waste any monster patrols to get you ," she called as I walked out the door,

"Will do!" I shouted back.

Once I made it back to my room I changed into for comfortable clothes to sleep in. As I pulled back the covers of my bed, I heard a small thump with the accompaniment of ringing. I looked down on the floor to see a scent of gleaming gold keys, and a small scroll attached to them. I reached down and picked them up.

The keys were crafted expertly. Every little design of a swirl perfect. I detached the scroll, and unfolded it. The message read: _I hope this come useful to you soon, demigod. For you will need it to open the DoD. I'm sorry I can't tell you the name, but I suggest looking at the Olympians to search for your father. There might also be a clue of what the DoD is. Keep these keys out of sight and safe. -R_

I had absolutely no idea who R was or what DoD meant, but I'm happy that they gave me a hint on where to start for my father. I moved to my desk and opened a random drawer and stuck the keys and paper in it. They should be safe, no one comes in here other than to wake me up.

I moved back to my bed and settled into it. Soon I was drifting off to sleep. Not knowing that this was going to be my first demigod dream.

* * *

 **I have no idea how karate pants feel so... yeah. Next is that Percy mentioned that Gaea's husband forbade any monsters from attacking him, and that Kronos said that his dear ol' dad wanted Percy to live. I just wanted to clear it up if I confused you a little and say that Tartarus is Gaea's husband and Kronos' dad, who he hates in the myths or something like that, is Uranus. Last is that R has no relation to my friend who is writing on this account too. I think that's it, just review please and I'm also not really sure about the spar that happened. It was my first time writing a spar. Umm..yep that's it, bye-C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! I am sooo sorry for the late update. I had some things come up over the week and I had this chapter halfway finished before I had to stop. I'm currently writing the next few chapters, and I won't be able to update this weekend. But I will put it out either Sunday or Monday.**

 **To answer both Matt's and BABYGATOR1854's questions, you'll have to wait and see. I have to keep my readers somehow, don't I?**

 **Again, I'm sorry for the late update.**

 **Disclamer: I, sadly, don't own Percy or any of Rick's ideas :(**

* * *

 **Percy's pov.**

 _The first thing I see when I open my eyes, is this girl and a younger boy. Both of them had pitch black hair. Kinda like mine. The girl was talking to the boy, it looked like they were at this school-type dance. She turned to look at one of the entrances that a group of kids just came through. One girl had blonde hair, another had black. One boy had sandy-blonde hair, and the other had a mess of curly brown hair under a hat. They all wore orange shirts, except the girl with black hair. She wore a shirt that I think said 'Death to Barbie', whoever that is but it's hard to tell since they're not that close to us._

 _While I was studying these people, an older man came over and started taking the kids out of the room. He was tall, had short gary hair, and a hawkish face. I knew almost instantly that he was not a mortal. He was a monster, that was for sure. But what kind, I have no idea. The girl started to protest a little, but the man still dragged them from the room._

 _The kids from earlier had noticed that the kids were gone, and looked around for them. The scene started to dissolve when the girl with black hair started to run for the doors that the man had taken the kids._

 _The new scene was with the kids again. We were in this room. Well more of an entry hall than anything, seeing as the room was huge. The walls had battle flags and weapon displays. There were battle axes, rifles, swords, and other stuff that would take to long to name. But over all the room was really dark._

 _I saw the kids looking at me, but then I heard a girl's voice say, "I'm Thalia. I'm here to help, I won't hurt you." I turned and saw the same girl with black hair from in the room. Now that she was closer I could see that she was slightly pale, like she was starting to get her natural color back. Her eyes were a startling blue. I looked back at the girl when she made a small yelp. Her dark brown eyes were wide with fear. She was holding onto the boy behind her tightly, afraid to lose him. There was a projectile of about a foot, an inch from her head. It was black, and I knew that we were dealing with a manticore. There was a thump and the girl, Thalia, was pinned to the wall next to the girl._

 _Then the man spoke, "You will come with me. Silently, and obedient. If you make any noise, I will show you how good my aim is." With that he led them down a hall. By the time they were gone, and out the doors, the group that the Thalia had been with came in._

" _Can you smell them, Grover?" The blonde asked._

" _I'm trying Annabeth," was his reply. After a few minutes of sniffing the air, in which time I realized he was a satyr, he pointed to the door the monster had taken them through._

 _The scene faded again and I appeared in the middle of a battle. There were these girl in silver clothes shooting arrows at the manticore. The group of people with orange shirts were fighting the monster head on. The two kids were at the edge of a cliff, watching all this with varied looks of awe and fear on the boys face, and horror and worry on the girl's face. I'm not sure how much time passed, but the manticore wasn't killed. It jumped off the cliff with the blonde girl, Annabeth on it's back._

 _Thalia ran towards the cliff, but the guy with sandy-blonde hair held her back from going after Annabeth. I heard someone say 'set up camp' but I'm not sure who. The satyr, Grover, came over to the two teens and handed them some ambrosia._

" _Come on, Thals. Annabeth is strong, you of all people should know that, you did teach her some of what she knows," the sandy haired guy said into Thalia's ear._

" _I know, Luke. But, we did take care of her for a few years before you guys got to camp." a flash of pain went through both of their eyes at this._

" _We should head to the camp before we both freeze." They headed to the camp that had been set up, and where everyone else was. The scene shifted and I was in a tent with two girls no older than 12, and another girl that had long dark hair and a silver circlet braided into her hair. Her coppery skin glowed in the firelight. Then Thalia came in and sat in the circle._

 _The auburn haired girl addressed Thalia, "Now that you are here, I would like to ask you and Bianca if you would consider joining the hunt."_

 _The tent was silent for a few minutes until Bianca spoke, "I'm sorry but I need to stay with my brother. As I said earlier, we are all that's left of our family. And with the fact that we just learnt about all this..this..stuff, that we need some time to adjust." The auburn haired girl just nodded, while the girl sitting on her right scoffed lightly._

" _I never had an interest in joining anytime soon. Especially now that Annabeth is missing," Thalia said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Not to disrespect you, Lady Artemis." The auburn haired girl sighed, I assume she is Artemis._

" _I expected as much. Now I would like you two to tell me what Thorne said about The Stirring." There're voices started to fade out as the scene shifted once again._

 _When my vision cleared I was standing in a forest with a creek running through it, the ground covered in this white stuff. There was the groups that were at the cliff, and a good many other people that were all standing in a semi-circle around a mummy with green mist floating around their feet. The mummy focused on Thalia and Luke for a second, then turned to the girl with black hair that was in the tent with Thalia and Bianca._

 _The mummy's voice was like multiple voices speaking at once, but with them saying the same thing. "Approach seeker, and ask."_

 _The dark haired girl answered, "What must I do to help my goddess?"_

 _The mummy spoke, " Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land with no rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shall show the trail,_

 _Campers, Misfits, and Hunters prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one endure,_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

 _As scene shifted one last time I heard the shout of Thalia say, "That's not fair! We need a quest to save Annabeth," and then I was standing in front of a van that had a picture of a strawberry on it. The dark haired girl was standing beside the van, as Thalia, Luke, Grover, and Bianca made their way to the van._

" _You're late," snapped the dark haired girl._

" _Oh for the love of the gods, Zoe, it's 6AM," Thalia said irritably. Zoe just glared at her while everyone filed into the back. Thalia got in the passenger seat and Zoe got in and started to drive. As I woke up I knew I would never forget the voice of that mummy. Or the impending doom that awaited those kids,_

* * *

I awoke just as Nyx came through the door.

"Good, you're up," she said as I stretched. I groaned aloud as I had pulled my covers back over my head just to have them yanked off me. I glared at her, but she just smiled at me.

"Get dressed, we have visitors coming over today. I'll be waiting outside your door." She then walked out. Once I was dressed in my black attire I stepped outside with my swords and shield one my back. Nyx didn't even wait for me to get fully out the door before she started to move. We headed in the direction of the dining room, but went down another hall I could have swore was not there before today.

We ended up in this really big hall. There were multiple hallways and a grand staircase leading to gods know where. A big fancy chandelier hung overhead, massive black doors with gold lining stood in the front of the hall. This place was huge.

The marble black floor was so clean, I could see my face in it. Which was the first time I got a good look at myself. I knew I have raven colored hair, but I never knew that my eyes were a bright sea green. That was probably the first time I had seen any other colors besides black, yellow, gold, orange, and red. I had muscles, but they weren't that obvious. I was skinny, that was to be expected since I didn't eat much down here. I had sharp features, like those of the Ancient Greeks.

Nyx gave me a sideways glance when I made a small gasp that I didn't know had left my mouth. I looked around and saw that Tartarus and Gaea were standing by the doors, Kronos was slightly behind them. Eros and Erebus were on the other side of the door. Nyx lead me over to stand beside Kronos, who smirked down at me. She then went to stand beside Erebus.

"Perseus," Gaea said to get my attention, "you are about to meet some more Titans and Giants. So please don't make them hate you one the first day. Don't speak unless spoken too. And don't move from your spot."

"That is unlikely," stated Kronos. I thought the same thing. I had already meet a few Titans and one Giants.

We waited a few minutes before Tartarus said, in an emotionlessly clipped tone, "Ah, our guests have arrived."

* * *

 **Haha, I'm evil. First a late update(still sorry about that), and now a cliffhanger. Hehehehe. Anyway, please review.**

 **-C**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone! So this got out a little later in the day than I hoped, but I got it out to you. Thanks to everyone who favored, followed, or reviewed. And I know I never did that in the last three chapters, but eh. I hope you like this chapter, even though its a little short.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **No one's pov.**

As the entrance doors opened, the room full of Primordials, a Titan, and a demigod, seemed to hold its breath. When the first glimpse of the Titan who had arrived was caught, the room sighed in relief. Iapetus strode through the door, followed by his son, Prometheus.

Tartarus stepped forward. "Welcome, Iapetus,Prometheus," he shook the former's hand, and nodded to the latter.

"Hello, Tartarus. It's good to be back, and I do apologize for Atlas' absence. But I'm sure you know that he's busy," Iapetus greeted.

"Yes, he is doing enough at the moment." Tartarus moved on the shake Prometheus' hand. "I hear he has Artemis and a demigod in his hands, and is waiting for the rescue team, so to say."

"Ah, yes,yes. He has everything under control."

The doors opened again and Perses walked in with Koios. The greetings went like this for awhile, with Titans coming in a little at a time. Then shaking hands and conversing over the war they had planed.

No one payed Percy any attention. Not that he was complaining. Though he would have liked to know who was who. He knew their names, but was bound to mess them up soon. All he wanted to know was what this war was, and what everyone here had to do with it.

Then the Giants started to come. Firat was Porphyrion, King of the Giants. That much Percy knew, as the Giant had come here to visit with Gaea from time to time. He went up to Tartarus and they conversed in hushed tones for a few minutes while other Giants had come in and greeted Gaea. Then he went up to his mother and spoke with her.

After everyone that was coming came, Tartarus said, "Though this is not all of us, I do welcome you all the my Palace for the next few weeks while we prepare for the war. The gods have made the decision to have both the Roman and Greek camps come together. I do believe that they sense the stirrings more now that Thorn had tried to take the children of Hades, and the daughter of Zeus." There were some murmurings at this, like they disapproved of them not being taken. "But, Atlas now has Artemis and a daughter of Athena in his clutches. All we have to do-"

At that moment the doors opened with a loud bang, and in walked a Titaness with soft black hair, and warm brown eyes, that changed color when the light hit, to a bright green. She had an aura of peace and ease around her. Following her were two lions, kinda like her bodyguards, but they didn't pose a threat to anyone, until they were directed to attack. Which rarely happened.

Percy was shocked none the less when she entered, and especially when Kronos sucked in a sharp breath. Sure she was pretty, but she had a more motherly figure about her that made Percy wish he had meet his and grown up with her. A sense of longing set in his stomach that he never felt before, or if he did, he hadn't noticed.

Kronos stepped forward as the room hushed. He walked up to her as if seeing a ghost, and technically he was. As well as every other deity there. Though one stood beside the spot where his grandfather vacated, thoroughly confused.

"I am sorry, did I interrupt something important," her voice was rich and smooth. Almost soothing. She looked around at the room full of shocked faces. A small smirk barely visible on her face. Her eyes seemed to look at every person before they landed on the face of her son. No not her son, but someone that looked so much like him, with the sea green eyes down to the go with the flow gentle nature he had. Finally she moved her eyes on her former husband, even if they were still considered married.

Kronos' shocked, golden eyes, met her soft green ones. He reached out a hand toward her slowly, afraid she would disappear in front of him. "Love,"he whispered, "is it really you?"

"It is I" voices started to rise in the crowd, though they both seemed to not hear it.

Gaea slowly walked up to her, her eyes glistened in the light. Once she reached her, she pulled her into an embrace.

"Mother? Why are you hugging me?" she asked as Gaea pulled back. Green on green met for a second before a loud snap was heard and the girl's head was turned to the right slightly. Gaea's eyes blazed as she gazed at her daughter. "And there it is," the girl said as she straightened up.

As she gazed back to her mother with a blank face, she caught a glimpse of the boy that looked like her son. His face was twisted in disgust, like the prospect of hitting someone was beyond him. _Good,_ she thought. _He is not completely gone._

She looked at her mother, both wearing impassive expressions. "You leave for centuries, no millennia! And don't tell anyone where you're going, what you're doing, or why you left in the first place!" Gaea's furious voice betrayed her calm expression. The girl looked at her calmly.

Kronos stepped in between Gaea and Rhea. He gazed at his mother with a steely look. She started back down at him with remorse, tears starting to cascade down her face. She stepped back and beside Tartarus. Kronos took Rheas hand in his and lead her to the grand staircase. As they made their way up Tartarus announced, "This meeting will commence on a later day. These events will be addressed. Dinner will be in two hours, so please go to your rooms and get ready."

Nyx walked over to Percy and lead him back the way they had come. The hallway had disappeared after they walked through to the entrance hall, and vise versa for when they walked back down it. Rhea watched the demigod disappear through the wall with Nyx, and took note of where she could find him in the upcoming days.

* * *

 **So Rhea is here, and she seems like a surprise to the deities. If you have any questions PM, or review. And just plan review please. bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Man, I suck at keeping schedules. But this chapter is out on the weekend. Admittedly almost Monday, but eh. I'm going to keep this short but to Matt, yes the camps did meet after the Artemis incident and the Titan war, in the HOO series. But that's not what I'm aiming for, so just sit back and read;)**

 **Anyway enjoy that chapter! And I'm sorry for and spelling mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Percy's pov.**

As Nyx lead me back the hallway that appeared out of nowhere, I when over what had happened today. First I was dragged out of bed by Nyx, then these Titans and Giants came. Some came up and talked to Kronos beside me, well mainly the titans. Some would comment on how much I looked like my father, and how I had gotten Kronos' hair. Though everyone made sure to not say my father's name.

It was frustrating! I wasn't allowed to know the name of my birth parents, no matter how much I had asked, Gaea still refused to tell me. I learnt Greek Myths, sure, but they would never go over the Olympian gods. I knew all the monsters, mostly because I lived in Tartarus, the place where every monster, immortal, or Primordial is sent when they die, to reform.

I also knew about almost every minor god or goddess. Just these past two years I was allowed in the library to do some research on my own, that is if I had someone to watch me so I wouldn't wander off into the Olympian section.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice when Nyx had stopped right infront of me, so I ran into her back. I realized that we were at my room, and Gaea was standing outside my door. We stood there for a few seconds in silence before Nyx left without a word. Gaea motioned for me to go in my room and I complied.

Once we were in my room Gaea took the only chair available, so I took to sitting on my bed. I almost forgot that the key and note were in the dest she was sitting at, and that no one was to see those items. I felt my heart pick up in pace, that's when Gaea started to speak.

"I understand that you are confused, Perseus, but we will be starting lessons on the Titans and Giants tomorrow. As well as more intense training now that we have more ways to teach you." She leaned back in the chair, looking around my room. I know she noticed there was a small pile of clothes in the corner, and that my bed wasn't made. I knew I would pay for that, but she didn't say anything about the mess. She looked back at me, her face filled with disgust. "It's time that you learn the difference in time between the mortal world, and ours, " she pulled out a book from her pouch at her side, and handed it to me. "This is like a guide to all the time zones in the world, and for realms."

"Realms?" I inquired.

"Yes, but another lesson in total. I suggest you read that before dinner. You only have a few hours." With that she got up and left. I heard a click from the door, and I knew I had been locked in. With nothing to do but read a book. That was in English, not Greek. And I had dyslexia. Great. Thanks, Gaea, thanks.

These hours that I had when by fast. Whenever it takes at least 20 minutes to read a page, and approximately five-ten minutes to figure out a word, I'm not surprised when Nyx and Gaea walked in and began to rummage in my closet. They pulled out a dress shirt and pants, with a jacket.

That's when I noticed that they were wearing dresses. Nyx had on a midnight black dress with gray undertones, there were no sequences or anything to her dress. Just loose material. Gaea's dress was a rich green, with different shades of green undertones. Hunter green, forest, and mellow-yellow. Her's had small jade gems imbedded in the dress, making it look like a small forest were covering her.

They handed me the clothes. I groaned as I got up to go to the bathroom to change. My dress shirt was simple white, but it was kinds bluish. The jacket was black, as were the pants. When I came out the only thing I saw was a blur, and the next thing I knew I had on a blue tie with sea green stripes.

They started ushering me out into the hallway, and down towards the dinning hall. We walked at a brisk pace, and didn't say anything. I wondered how so many deities where to fit in that small dining hall, but when we got there, my question was answered.

The room was transformed into a great hall, multiple tables were sent up around the hall. There was one table in the center, raised above everyone else that was already seated. Eros walked in and took a seat in the last seat on the left hand side. Erebus walked in next and sat next to him. Nyx then joined them, sitting beside her husband. Kronos came in and sat at the third to last chair on the right. Gaea told me to sit in the last chair on the right hand side. As I made my way up I noticed that people stared at me. I guess that they expected the Immortals to sit up here, or didn't know that I existed. Well most of them, that is. I sat down in the last chair, wondering who would sit between me and my grandfather.

I didn't have to wait long as Rhea came and sat beside me. I smiled at her and she returned it as she took Kronos' hand in hers. Last came Tartarus and Gaea; hand in hand. Once they had made it to the grand table, we all stood up.

"I, once again, welcome you all. Before we get into political business, lets us enjoy a night of festivities. Starting with this lovely meal, followed by a show in the arena." Tartarus' voice carried throughout the room. After his little speech we all clapped and our food appeared on our tables.

Voices carried through the hall as the deities enjoyed their time together, drinking wine and talking about the killings of mortals or gods and demigods. I don't see how that's a conversation starter, but then again these are Titans and Giants that hate the gods and their legacies.

I didn't really pay attention to what was happening around the hall or what was happening right beside me. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to se Rhea staring at me intently. "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself," she noted.

"There's not much a 14 year old kid can do down here. Not many kids my age to hang with," I replied. I was about to return to my thoughts when she asked,

"Well, what do you do here then?"

I was quite surprised she asked that. Mostly because they deities I lived with didn't take an interest in me, other than to train and use as a weapon. "Um...I sometimes go to the library, or practice by myself. But neither are very often, as I'm either finishing my studies or sparring with Grandfather."

A look of disgust crossed her face when I said the word Grandfather, and I thought that's where our conversation would end. But I was wrong once again. I was starting to wonder why she was taking an interest in me. "Why do you call him your grandfather if you don't like him?" she whispered.

I looked over at Kronos. He was engrossed in a conversation with Tartarus, but I was sure he could still hear what she said if she didn't whisper. "I call him Grandfather to disrespect him. And names have power, so I'd rather not enrage him at the moment. I'm sure this entertainment that Tartarus talked about is us sparing."

This answer seemed to appease her. I had suspected she would wish to continue, after a few minutes I realized that she must be done with me, so I turned back in my seat and listened offhandedly at the conversations floating in the air. I zoned into one particular. They were hushed, but I could tell it was about what I dreamt.

As I listened to them talk about mount Othrys, how someone had to hold the sky when they won. I realized that the voices I heard where Kronos and Tartarus, but that was supposed to be impossible, as they had put up a silence barrier without anyone noticing. Well except me apparently.

They talked about a blonde haired girl who was the trap for the demigods and how Artemis was the one they couldn't afford to lose, she was the balance to the council now that I think about it. This went on for a while (five minutes), then listing the pros and cons of what they could and couldn't loses. Then they went on to how they were going to advance on the camps, and Olympus. Something about a labyrinth, a string, a ghost boy and girl, a daughter of Zeus and my name was mentioned. I wish I had listened more intently on what they were planning. Maybe what is to come after this would never have happened, and- No, that's for another time and place all together.

But as I continued to listen to their plans my mind started to wander. I noticed that Rhea would occasionally glance in my direction every so often. I came to the conclusion that she was listening into their conversation as well. I grew bored with sitting here, and was itching for some action.

My wish had been answered in the next few minutes. A fight between Perses and and Pallas broke out. The sprawl didn't last that long. Tartarus had watched it for awhile before he stood up and cleared his throat. "Children, please,settle down. You can take each other out in the arena." he paused for a breath. "That being said, let us all go to the arena and get ready for some entertainment.," he looked over at me, "and Perseus, if you would, get dressed in combat gear. You shall be fighting Kronos." With that the deities started to disperse. I headed towards my room to get ready, thinking it was just as I had predicted.

* * *

I'm not sure if any of you are Harry Potter fans, but the new book The Cursed Child came out and I got it! I'm so exited to read it! Anyways Please review, it encourages me to write more. Hope you liked it. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! This is out later in the day than I would have liked, but I had to help watch my baby cousin. And when he wants to play, that all you do for the rest of the day. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm not sure how you will like the fight scene, but you can tell me that in a review. Have fun reading!**

 **Disclaimer: *sighs rather loudly* "Do I have to?"**

 **Mysterious voice of the abyss, "Yes."**

 **"Fine. I am not Rick, so i don't own."**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Percy's pov.**

I stood in the middle of the arena as Kronos came strolling out. This was the first time I had seen him in armor since we started training. It was solid gold with black lines outlining his features. I realize that this fight could go one for a while if he planned on wearing armor.

Once he was standing 12 feet away from me, we got into a fighting stance. I could faintly hear the crowd yell. My heart was beating so fast right now, it was the only thing I could basically hear. I had no idea way I was so nervous. I had done this like a million times before!

"Let the fights, begin!" bellowed Tartarus.

We started to circle each other, looking for a weakness in the other's defense. Kronos longed at me, going to stab my stomach with the tip of his scythe. I deflected, and stepped around him. I aimed a blow toward his head, but he deflected it with a circle parry. We stood, knees bent slightly, on the balls of our feet ready to move at a moments notice, looking for an opening once again.

He went in to lunge at my chest, but I saw through the feint and parried the scythe from cutting off my head. I thrusted at him, but again he deflected. He made to strike me, but I rolled out of the way. I had the parry as I got up, as he was right behind me. I when with a mid strike, and then a high blow to the head. He blocked and parried them easily.

I knew we were both toying with each other at this point, trying to goad the other to make an irrational move. "What's the matter, Gramps? Can't get a lucky shot at me?" I asked. The reaction I got out of him was what I was looking for. He lunged at me, I parried. He would strike, I would block with the flat of my sword. He went for a blow to my abdomen, and I rolled out of the way.

I kept up my defensive stance, as our battle progressed. He moved the trip me with his weapon, and I jumped onto the blade. I jumped on with enough force to knock his scythe aside as I went flying up to him and punched his in the faw. Kronos flew back a few feet, sliding into the barren floor, breaking the ground with the force as he landed. I guess training the primordials and a Titan can make you kinda strong, huh?

As he got up I saw his golden eyes flash. I had a feeling I was going to pay for that move later. I could see the smirk on his face as he advanced me. The crowd was going nuts, but I didn't much care for them at the moment. I just wanted to get out of this alive.

We once again circled each other, but I could tell that I was getting tired. Kronos lunged and sideswiped, as I parried and rolled to get out of his reach. I searched for any source of ' water, but a force field must be blocking our powers. Which now that I think about it makes sense as Kronos hasn't used his power like he would have.

I assumed a defensive position and awaited his next attack. It wasn't long before he swiped at my chest, and I had to block it. As luck would have it, is not receiving any cuts yet, the next attack he sent towards my way, was blocked. But he managed to pierce the top of my shoulder, causing me to cry out.

He smiled down at me, "What's the matter, Perseus? Did you get a little scrape?" He made a face like an innocent child, yet victory shone in his eyes. He pulled the scythe out of my shoulder, and I stood up.

"You could have ended this, but you did not. Why?" I inquired. He just smirked at me and lunged. I deflected and stepped back, once again taking on a defensive stance. He made quick work of me after that. He had feinted a blow to my chest, but I didn't catch it in time, as he struck me down by taking my feet from underneath me.

He held the tip of his blade at my throat, and leaned closer to me face, to whisper, "Because I wanted you to lay beneath me as I choose if you live or die." I gulped as Tartarus' voice filled the arena.

"What a wonderful match to start us off tonight! Now who would like to fight young Perseus here?" I groaned aloud, Kronos just chuckled at me, hefting his scythe upon his shoulder. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

By the end of the matches, I was covered in cuts, scrapes, bruises, and gashes all over my body. As Gaea lead me to the infirmary, I noticed that Rhea was following us. I'm sure she is going to visit Kronos, as he had gotten a rather nasty cut along his back. Serves him right for not using amor in his last fight, even if he did manage to win. As soon as his match with Lelantos was over, he was rushed to the infirmary. Where as I had to wait until all the matches were over to get cleaned up.

Once in the infirmary, a harpy took me to a empty station. She examined my wounds, and cleaned them. I wasn't allowed to have ambrosia all the time, just when things were really bad. Like if I had a broken leg, they would set it and give me a piece of ambrosia so I could walk around without assistance.

I noticed Rhea look at me as I make my way to my room. She was standing by Kronos' bedside as Gaea fussed over her son. Kronos looked annoyed as his mother hovered of him, examining all his wounds. I laughed silently to myself, as I walked through the doors with a slight limp.

When I got back to my room I was tempted to just fall on my bed and sleep, but I had to shower and redress my wounds. After that I sat down at my desk and took out a piece of ambrosia I had stolen. I settled down to read some of the book Gaea gave me.

The first few chapters were just explaining about how time was different in Tartarus from the mortal world, and how the mortal world had time differences of its own.

Tartarus' time ran faster than it did in the mortal world. Hades' realm had the same time as the US, as that was were the gods were at this time. I was curious to know who this Hades was, I only knew that you can access Tartarus through there, and if Tartarus himself opened a portal down here.

Anyway, the time here ran about three days for every one of the mortal days. After a couple of hours, trying to decipher what was on the pages, I had made it to the last chapter when a knock sounded at my door.

I set my book aside on the table, and called, "Come in." I expected Gaea or Nyx, but it surprised me when Rhea poked her head through the door. She took a step in and closed the door softly, surveying my room at the same time.

"Hello, Perseus. "She glanced at me, "I saw that your light was still on at this last hour, and decided I would stop for a visit."

"Oh"

She gave a small chuckle. Rhea still continued to observe my room, taking in ever aspect, as though she could read my life story off the walls. She glanced back at me as I stood, offering her my seat. She declined.

"You do not own much. For one to have been here their whole lives," It was a statement, not a question. And she was right, I didn't own anything. Just my sword, given to me by my 'lost' father, the clothes made for me, and the shield that they gave me for practice. I did not _live_ here, as one might live with their families.

My face was vacant of any emotion as I gazed back at her. "I was only given what was needed to survive." She gave a small huff of regard.

"I am sorry if I said anything to offend, but I would like to know if you would accompany me to the library?"

I nodded my head. "You had no idea there was a library, did you?," she inquired. I shook my head. She sighed, "Very well then, follow me."

* * *

 **I feel like that was a cliffhanger. Eh. So what do you think Rhea has to talk to him about in the library? And what'd ya think of the battle? I had to go on a website that have stances and moves so I could do that. anyway, review, and tell me what you liked, didn't like, or the meh places. Bye for now. [;]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Were back with another chapter. I just wanna say thanks to those who review, followed, or favored. I might not be able to update next weekend, but I will try. If not then I will put it out this week or on Monday. Anyway here's the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **No one's pov.**

"How is that even possible!"

"How is what possible?"

"That you've been there this entire time!" Percy exclaimed. Rhea looked at him inquisitively. He gave a huff of annoyance, "How have you been hiding in plain sight of the mortals, and or gods, and not have been found out?"

"Oh. Well, I did pose as a nymph on Olympus. And I'm caught up on the mortals' way of life, so it wasn't that hard to get a job there and pay for an apartment." _By your mother,_ she was tempted to add, but knew it wasn't the right time, nor place.

His face showed complete disbelief. He couldn't comprehend how she had stayed undetected for so long, watching over her children and their kids. Staying in the shadows, but doing so much.

"It's true, I swear! I had stayed up there to get away from my husband," she said 'husband with so much disgust that Percy was surprised she hadn't stayed up on Olympus longer, "but got sidetracked by making sure that the gods didn't get into too much trouble." She paused to take a deep breath, "I'm not sure if you know the story, Perseus, but a prophecy, given by Gaea and Ouranos themselves, said that a child of Kronos would bring an end to the titan reign. And it was completed. I had hidden our youngest son with," she hesitated, "some friends. They raised him, and I had gave Kronos a rock to swallow, making him think that it was Zeus. When he was old enough he punched Kronos' stomach. Freeing his brothers and sisters, and together Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon slayed Kronos, scattering his essence in the darkest of pit of Tartarus."

Percy listened to the story intently, for he had not known this, nor does he know who Rhea is talking about. "Rhea. If you don't mind me asking, who are these children of yours you speak of?" he asked slightly hesitant, expecting her to said that he didn't need to know this. But he was surprised that she gasped. Rhea was taken aback by him not knowing such things. He should have been taught this the moment that he was able to take in information.

"You mean to tell me you do not know of the first Olympians?" Percy shook his head. Rhea now the one in disbelief that Gaea didn't teach him this, moved from her place at the many shelves that occupied the library archives. She grabbed his arm and hauled his up from his seat at a desk in the corner of the room.

"Where are we going now, My Lady?"

"You shall see."

Rhea continued across the library, towards that second level, where Percy wasn't aloud to go, as it held the information on what he shouldn't know. And that's precisely where Rhea headed. Percy started to protest when she made was for the stairs, but her grip was unwavering. If anything it grew stronger. For someone who loved her children and grandchildren dearly, she sure could break ones arm off when needed.

Rhea headed to the Olympian section. She forced percy into the small area blocking his exit, and made him sit at the desk squashed by the shelves on either side. Rhea scanned the shelf in front of her, her face lighting up when she found the book she wanted.

She moved over to sit beside Percy. She blew on the cover of the book and dust rained down on them. "I am highly disappointed that they didn't teach you this already, Perseus." She flicked her gaze to him, the back to the book that would describe how the Olympians came to be. "I can see why they wouldn't want to teach you but still," she murmured to herself, but Percy still heard her.

He Merrily shrugged his shoulders, not knowing the full reason behind the secrecy. Only that his parents were some criminals in the titan world and that they were a disgrace. Rhea had heard his thought, and grimaced.

"Well lets start," and with that she opened the book. "Ouranos, the king before Kronos, had ruled over his people with an iron fist. He was power hungry, paranoid and sometimes mean, a side effect of the paranoia. He and Gaea had 12 sons and six daughters. The eldest of sons, the giant Kyklopes (Cyclopes) and Hekatonkheires (Hecatonchires), were locked away inside the belly of Earth. Gaia suffered immense pain and persuaded her Titan sons to rebel. Four of these positioned themselves at the corners of the world, ready to grasp their father as he descended to lie with Earth, while the fifth, Kronos, took his place in the centre and there castrated Ouranos with an adamantine sickle. The sky-god's blood fell upon the earth, producing the avenging Erinyes and the Gigantes (Giants). Some of his essence went to the sea, where the goddess Aphrodite was born of sea foam.

She was the first of the Olympians to walk the earth. Next came the sons and daughters of Kronos and Rhea. Three boys and three girls. Ouranos and prophesied that the fall of the titans could come from the child of Kronos. Power hungry and paranoid, like his father, Kronos ate his children as soon as they were born. Being immortal, the five children grew up in their father's stomach. I had had enough when my last child was bared," Rhea had become tired of talking about herself in third person. "So I had him in secret, giving him to those friends I told you about, and giving Kronos a rock in his place. When he was of right age, he was sent to free his siblings. He punched Kronos in the gut, causing him to puke up our children," Rhea gave a small chuckle, "and with the help of his newfound brothers, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades cast their father to the pits of Tartarus forever. With this the Olympians were started."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Percy taking it all in, Rhea thinking of her past. Both took a deep, steadying breath after a minute. It was Percy who broke the silence first. "Why do I need to know this?"

Rhea sighed. "I'm sorry Percy, but I can't tell you yet. The Fates have forbidden it." She got up to place to book on the shelf. "Come, we must get you back before someone notices our missings."

"I'm not sure how that matters, as we have been here for about an hour and a half so far, Rhea," Percy stated. She just glanced back at him. She motioned for him to follow and he complied. They made their way back down the stairs and to the doors. Halfway down the hall back to the Room Rhea was staying in, Gaea appeared around the corner, worry evident on her face. When she saw them she made a beeline towards them.

"There you are, Perseus! I have been looking everywhere for you. And here you are, taking a Luxuriating stroll with the wife of my son." She huffed.

"I'm sorry, m'lady Gaea. But I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk around a bit to get tired. I just happened to run into Rhea here on my way back," Percy said defensively, hoping that she wouldn't see through his lie. Rhea was surprised and impressed that he had make up a cover story so easily on the spot.

Gaea gazed at them both before saying, "Very well. Off to bed now." Percy nodded and headed down the hall. "Rhea." She nodded to her daughter.

"Mother." She acknowledged back. "If you would excuse me, I would like to retire to my room."

"Very well." Rhea started to walk to her door when Gaea called out, "I hope you will accompany us in the morning to Perseus' training?"

"Of course, Mother. I wouldn't want to miss it for the world." With that Rhea when into her room and promptly shut the door.

Gaea stood in the hall several moments more, before heading toward Percy's room. She got there just as he slipped in his room. She moved to the door and locked it, ensuring that Percy wouldn't be going for any more late night strolls. She had a feeling Rhea was up to something, and she planned on finding out.

Percy heard the lock on his door slide shut as he slid into his room. Gaea knew something was not right, he was sure of it. But there really wasn't anything he could do to stop her from meddling. He knew Rhea planned on teaching him about the Olympians, but he didn't know the reason for it.

Rhea had a feeling things were about to get a lot harder. She was going to need help teaching Perseus, and she knew exactly how.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review. If you have any questions I will answer them, and just tell me what you thought of the over all chapter. bye!**


End file.
